In the past, vehicle manufacturers directed most of their energy toward the design, production, and sale of automobiles. This related almost exclusively to elements or products sold with the vehicle to an end customer. However, vehicle manufacturers have turned more of their attention toward developing vehicle-related products that can be used outside of the vehicle. For example, customers who purchase vehicles also frequently carry wireless devices. And at least some vehicle features and/or functions can be more tightly integrated with the functionality of the wireless device. In one example, the wireless device—often called a Smartphone—can wirelessly communicate with a vehicle telematics unit carried by the vehicle using short-range wireless communications protocols. Through these communications, the wireless devices can receive data from the vehicle as well as transmit commands to the vehicle. In another example, customers also may use a personal computer (PC)) to access a website that can provide data relating to vehicle function or operation.
Using PCs and/or wireless devices to receive vehicle-related information can strengthen a customer's connection to the vehicle. Thus, increasing the frequency and ease with which the customer uses the PC and/or wireless device for vehicle-related information can also help create a positive perception of the vehicle. It is possible to create a software application for a wireless device that creates more interest in using the PC and/or the wireless device for vehicle related activities.